


我到你身边，别无他物 | I Come to You with Nothing

by Auphiteus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, 龙腾世纪：审判
Genre: City Elves, Elves, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, POV Solas, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus
Summary: This work is a translation in Chinese of a solavellan fanfic written by awesome CommonEvilMastermind.※这是一篇温柔得让人想哭的solavellan同人文。只是这种温柔并不完全如春水如暖风，这种温柔植根于刻意放慢放远的时间中折射出的漫长伤痛，植根于在缓慢流动的宁静中沉淀下来的几近绝望的幽思，植根于对时刻啃啮内心的诸般凡人之痛的细腻描摹，无一不带着悲悯。至少在这个故事里，被尊称为神明畏称为恐惧之狼的反叛者得以褪去一身的夜般漆黑血样鲜红，只剩那个原本就叫索拉斯的流浪精灵法师，他讨厌喝茶，喜欢吃甜食，悔恨于幽幕的重量，害怕孤零零地死去，还无可救药地深爱一个姓拉维兰的凡间精灵女人。





	我到你身边，别无他物 | I Come to You with Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommonEvilMastermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonEvilMastermind/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Come To You With Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890982) by [CommonEvilMastermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonEvilMastermind/pseuds/CommonEvilMastermind). 



“噢，”她坐在小床上说道。“这就是他们的意思。”

带着疑问，索拉斯扬起了一侧的眉毛。审判官轻轻按了按她的耳朵。他顺从地听着。他们依然能够进行这种用无声取代语速的交流，即使是现在，即使是在那件事情之后。他在听着，如她所愿。

穿过西面的墙——用墙来形容这堵用木板和泥土拼缀起来的分隔他们现下居室的东西是有些苦中作乐——莉亚和艾伯拉姆在试着安抚他们的孩子们，声音里满是疲惫。穿过南面的墙，鲁丝在向她的表亲们大声嚷嚷。北面的墙倒是安静。

而亚维丹就住在北面。

索拉斯向审判官歪了歪头，意思是又问了一遍刚才的问题。她又按了按耳朵。“你在这什么都能听见。包括任何人干的所有事情。”见他没有回答，她只得重申。“还包括哪个人没在干的事情。”

理解终于明朗了。“啊，”他说，“之前我还诧异于我们的集市篮子里多了一瓶药水这回事呢。”

“是瓶催情剂，毫无疑问。”她咬起了下唇。“但这是给你用的吗？还是给我的？是内服还是外敷？”

他却没有赏脸回答。

“好吧，当然不能让这种事情威胁我们的调查。”她说。索拉斯记得每当她做决定时的模样——牙关紧咬、目光坚决。现在她已经做好决定，而且享受它预期带来的结果。

他胸中一窒，用一次深呼吸加以平静。他们之所以来到这里、来到这个精灵侨民区，只为调查红色利瑞姆矿的来源。有人在制造这种东西，把这种被污染的利瑞姆和纯净的混在一起，再把它们运给整个城市里的圣殿武士。

蕾莉安娜说过源头在这里，就出在这些如崖壁上燕巢一般层层叠累的小木棚间。蕾莉安娜怀疑是亚维丹，沉默寡言的亚维丹，那个隔墙住在他们北面的老炼金师。

审判官看到任务书时的反应堪称踊跃，她迫不及待地脱下亮银甲穿上粗麻衫，把上好的皮服换成破旧的布衣。但是，不能让审判官独自一人行动。

“关于这件事，你确定吗？”她曾这么问向安静的圆塔大厅。那时时间已经不早了——或者可能是时间太早。他对这事记得不像往常那样清楚。

“如果不确定，我就不会主动请缨。”他头也不抬地继续伏案。

“我们得伪装起来，”她说道。在过去，她会在他满案的工作材料里为自己清理出一块地盘来坐下，彷如置身海中的岛屿，而她的脚趾头从来用不着沾地。但现在不是过去了。她站着，全身的重量都压在脚跟上。“你不能对他们说他们的信仰全都是错的。你可能得假装自己和他们是一样的人。我说的是那里的其他精灵。”她的声音干巴巴的，但他从中听出了深埋其内的责难。

他抬起双眼，一瞬与她视线相接。

她呼出一口气，看向别处。算是句道歉。

“你就叫尤瑟，”她说道。“我叫埃丝特。我们明天跟商人一起离开，天亮时走。”

“很好。”他停在同一个段落反复阅读，已经是第三遍了。

“索拉斯？”

他抬眼。她一只手伸向他。他伸出手去——当她将那东西放入他的掌心时，他们手指相触。

是一枚铁木戒指。

“当然了。”他尽力使自己的声音显得平静，将那东西放到桌面上。

“当然了。”她说道。“是的。”然后她走开，她的脚步声不过是给这寂静更添一层寂寥。

当她离开之后，他拾起了那枚戒指。它手感沉重，呈暗银色，素面无饰，却刚好能完美地套在他左手的第三根指头上。在与他相携的所有谎言中，这一个是最残酷的。

却也最美丽。

 

他们与一群商人并辔而行——他们究竟来自瓦瑞克的关系网，还是蕾莉安娜的，他不知道。他不关心。他应该知道，应该关心，但他的凝识深思总是在这些时候飘散在翻飞的风里——当她抓过他的手喊“快点，尤瑟”的时候，当她把他的铺盖卷紧挨着自己的铺盖卷摊开的时候，当她和他一起大笑的时候，还有她微笑说着 **我的爱人** 的时候。这只是另一个角色，是戏码的一部分，正如那个不解风情的叛教法师，如那头嗜血的饿狼，正如当他离开她的那夜里必须扮演的那个负心人一样，千真万确只是个面具而已。

尤瑟，他提醒自己，是个精灵，是个仆人，来自一个小村庄，娶的是一位野精灵猎人。由于她的部族拒绝接纳，他们就和行商们一起逃进了城市，那里有工作，还有和他们说同种语言、崇拜同样神明的族人。尤瑟走路时从不昂首阔步。尤瑟总是微微弓着肩，说话带点乡音。尤瑟不懂魔法——他会做饭，他会打扫，他还会洗刷马匹。而且尤瑟爱他的野精灵妻子。

扮演尤瑟很容易。爱他的野精灵妻子很容易。她现在是埃丝特。在掌管审判庭的重担被抛进夕阳里之后，她的脚步显得轻盈。他们离开天擎堡越远，她的笑容也越发灿烂。她和行商们一起说笑，一起骑行，和他们玩闹，入夜后还围着篝火打“邪恶的恩赐”。她知道他们的名字、他们的家庭，她模仿他们的口音，用她的弓射出华丽的特技。在晚上，埃丝特还会为商人们吹奏一支小木笛，悠扬的乐声似能驱走黑暗。埃丝特是她应该成为的人；而假使他从来不曾将她的世界扯碎卷进那张谎言织就的破网里，埃丝特是她必然能成为的人。

埃丝特爱她的丈夫。当他们一起走时她会握住他的手，她会轻吻他的下巴边沿，她走路时会摇摇晃晃地踮着脚尖。埃丝特会在距离他不足一手宽的地方睡着，会在他们等不及他彻底清醒过来就撤营时给他带来一杯甜茶，里面掺了宝贵的蜜糖。埃丝特会在他因为坏脾气而炸毛时给他安抚顺平，当他们在河边扎营时，她会把他的衣物和自己的一起在河里洗净。他的外褂闻起来像河里的清水，像伤手的灰碱皂，还像她。

扮演尤瑟和埃丝特很简单。是很简单。却也让人心伤。

即便有她的笑容、她的亲吻，以及她手上戴着戒指的模样，当他醒来时她却总是翻过身去避开他。在破晓前的晨光里，她的背脊绷得紧紧的——如一面不可逾越的屏障，像是北风，像是大洋，像是幽幕压在他皮肤上的重量。有几次他不得不把她唤醒，她的微笑只维持到了她记起现实的那一瞬，直到真相和谎言如阴影般掠过她的面孔。然后他 **心爱的人** 就不见了，她又成了埃丝特，而他又成了尤瑟。

而他依然爱她。

他们在侨民区住了下来。这是个挑战。他们两人都不熟悉这座城市，不习惯其中的垃圾和臭气，不习惯和脏兮兮的身体挤在一起。但他注意到，她是如何被说着同种语言且将她视为同胞欢迎的人们包围，而得以放松下来的；当她放松下来之后，他想，这时候在微笑的不仅仅是埃丝特。

亚维丹——那个药剂师，是他们的目标，但亚维丹却并不平易近人。埃丝特和侨民区长老的女儿娜奥米结成了朋友，和这里的其他女人一起找了份擦地板的工作；她把自己藏进了侨民区流动的时光，就像是在这里土生土长。当她笑时，真挚的笑意能爬上她的眼角眉梢。她已经把审判庭建成了所有成员的家，但直到此刻，他才意识到她自己一直以来实际上有多么戒备疏离。当她和娜奥米结伴去赶集，或是给孩子们吹奏笛子的时候，她身上会散发出一种他积天连月都未曾一见的光彩。再不曾得见，自从那天起——

再也不能了。

他则去接近那群男性——首先是那些和他的外表年纪相仿的、还没当上父亲的丈夫们，但他们杯中的苦酒和心中的苦愤在他的血液里翻腾，让他的心脏剧烈起搏，像跳动的战鼓和火，像古老的起义之歌。他的面具之上仍有面具，他能出演的剧本不止一个。他和他们坐在一起，而这该有多么简单啊——不经意的一句话可以变成日后破土而出的种子，在几周之内，这座城市就会燃烧起来。他能用他们的怒火点着整个世界。他能——不行。

索拉斯咬了咬唇，在人群中找出年长的男人，有学者，也有儿女已经成人的老祖父们。他们人数不多，但他们却教他伤悲满心。他们的皮肤松垂成了褶皱，几痕欢笑，几痕苦辛。他细细端详着，这一笔一划写在他们皮肤里的未来属于他的子民。他们行动迟缓、体弱多病。他们白发苍苍，萧疏两鬓。

这就是他留下的遗产。他清醒地躺着，听着她的呼吸，不肯去想当她的骨头变得疏松如同鸟雀的时候、当她驼背佝偻身痛膝寒的时候，会是什么模样。在阳光下，他不肯去看已经开始在她眼睛周围起皱的细纹。这就是他留下的遗产，这遗产令他动魄惊心。

他在想，如果自己从那时起一直清醒地活到现在，会遭遇相同的命运吗？还是只能目睹围绕他的世界一代接一代不断死亡？

他在黑夜里躺着，聆听着她的呼吸，他在想自己选择的死亡到底是不是个更为仁慈的选项。

死亡听起来似乎很遥远，在他身上时间似乎没有意义；他活的年岁比任何一个现代精灵做梦都想活到的年龄都还要长。但他的死期将至，这就是他脚下的路，是他必须独自一人走完的路，黑暗无光。不过现在在这几个晚上，他会回到她身边，回到埃丝特，他的妻子身边；回到这个他们称之为“家”的、只有壁橱那么大的地方。她来睡这张不安稳的小床，而他睡在地上，接着他们开始慢慢梳理那个谜团，有关亚维丹和他的红利瑞姆矿。

直到今夜。直到横里投来的斜瞟、额外的那瓶药水和娜奥米当礼物送来的紫色蘑菇的含义都已再明白不过——两人缺乏夜生活这回事已经被他们的新社区邻居们注意到了。如果他们不想引来怀疑，这事要么必须纠正过来，要么就得给出解释。

然而，当他还在梳理那些最荒唐的解决方法的时候，她咬紧了牙关，眼中精光一现。她已经做好了决定，她躺在小床上像个狂野尤物一样笑得娇艳。这抹笑容完全不是埃丝特该有的，这抹笑容不掺半点假。这抹笑容里全是 **她** 。

她两眼瞥向他，再瞥到一边。然后她深吸一口，急剧吸入空气，接着，天杀的——

她竟然开始 **呻吟** 。

她开始呻吟，声音压低放沉，同时开始摇晃那张小床，晃得它吱呀作响。她换气时用一声喘息将空气吸入肺叶。她阖着双眼，双手紧紧靠在大腿边上，但她装出来的声音却仿若整个世界都在慢慢酥软消解。不。是她自己仿佛在酥软融化，而围绕她的整个世界都消入无形。

她阖着双眼微笑，而他彻底被惊得全身僵硬。

情热扫裹了他，让他双耳滚烫，脸颊潮红，在他身体深处积涌酝酿。他对淫亵放荡之事并不陌生，但这、这实在是——她猛地向后仰首叹息，他不由得用视线抚过她的脖颈，流连在她颈窝处积蓄的汗滴。她吟喘连连，而他渴求不已，胀到发痛，想象自己的手指在她小巧的乳房上如幽灵般滑过，逗弄得直到她的乳尖绷紧变硬，然后他要把她放在掌心里爱抚，在唇间，在齿上——

她开始有节奏地晃动，小床每碰在墙上一次，他的心脏在胸腔里就猛跳一下。他想要，他想要，他想要得有如烈火焚身，胀硬得渗出液体沾上自己的裹腿，失控得就像从来没有过，就像以后也永远不该再有一样。

 **不，不，不要，** 一个声音在响，在他沸腾的血脉里搏动抵抗着。 **求你了。** 那个声音细小、孤独，是一个迷路男人失落的声音，在爱恋里沉迷，在绝望中淹溺。那是他的声音，就是他自己，那个男人从她身边离开后跪倒在地哭泣，如今在乞求 **不要对我这么做，求求你** 。

他被逼到了理智边缘，在恐惧与欲火之间挣扎纠结， **想要** ——

他想要的不是这样。

他想在她的房间里与她相会，从她的指间吻掉屠龙时溅上的血迹和路上沾染的旅尘。他想在她耳边浅吟低唱古老的歌谣，一曲恋人的祝福，与此同时他会解开她脚踝的缠裹，剥去她身上的征衣。他想在她身边躺下，和她肌肤相接，再细数她月桂色皮肤上泛白的疤痕。他想品尝她的味道，在她的喘息中呼吸，当他在她的双腿间曲起手指，当他在她的褶皱里找到那一小颗欢愉的处所——

当小床重重撞向墙壁时，他也被拽回病态的现实；他的指甲楔进手掌皮肤，留下八个刺痛的印记。他没有，不能，伸手向她。他没有，不能，触摸自己。他没有，不能——

她的声音越发高涨，间杂口齿不清的呓语和喘息，而她的双手却依然平贴在大腿边上。接着是一次释放。她终于得以放松下来，后仰时长舒一口气。她骨子里的紧张感开始消解。但她仍然没有睁开眼睛。

“够像了吧？”她拉长声音慵懒地说道，但空气中仍然绷着些脆弱的东西。

“足够了。”语调刚崩了个口子，又稳住了。“足够了，我确定。”

“好。”

他们像以前无数次那样准备入睡。而他在一片黑暗中听着她的呼吸，等它渐慢渐沉，然后才开始用手解决自己。仅仅是几次粗暴的摩擦就够了，带不来分毫慰藉。

他在黑暗里将身体蜷缩成一团绝望，回忆起她假装登上极乐时的表情。

 

※

 

他希望（但同时也不希望）这件事能就此结束，但第二天亚维丹重重地拍了下他的肩膀，丢给他一个会意的友好眼神。或许，这是个开始。他们开始讨论起家里那口子和她们的心情——倒不如说，亚维丹追忆起自己那十二年前就不再了的当丈夫时的日子，而他一边赞同地点头，一边主动提供了一些细节。亚维丹似乎对此赞许，拿出来瓶桃子口味的蒸馏酒，于是两人就一起坐在侨民区的广场上，看红尘流动、世界轮转。

也许微不足道，但好歹是个开始。

他开始对老人们习以为常；他强迫自己去习惯，直到他能在触摸他们薄纸一样脆弱干枯的皮肤时不再屏住呼吸。这些年老的精灵们行动缓慢，身上有种奇怪的气味。而他们只希望有人愿意聆听——老人们总是梦想着，多少会有几个年轻人关心他们的智慧。

他提出建议，也被接受了——让他用自己有力的双手来帮他们敲敲打打修修补补，如果没有什么好手艺，那就用心。他们每一个人都对他致谢，还送他自家抽的旱烟和自家喝的酒，瓶子上蒙着灰尘。他接受每一个人的致谢与馈赠，而他告诉自己不过是在收集信息而已。

这不是假话。但他们提供的信息和利瑞姆矿与圣殿武士关系不大，却更多地关系到他们的亲朋、爱侣、子孙、职业和梦想。关系到他们的生活。这些男人和女人们欢迎他到自己的家里做客，捧出自己的心意与见识为他斟满；而他轻言细语地询问，如沙漠旅人般将之渴饮。他们的故事里究竟有何让他如此沉迷？或许是因为他们都将直面死亡，却如此温文地向死而生；或许是因为他很想知道，在自己亲手铸成的这个崩坏世界里，他们究竟活得怎样？

亚维丹是最后几个提出让他帮忙修墙补漏的人之一。那老头的房间活像个用旧瓶子破瓦罐堆出来的迷宫，而瓶瓶罐罐里都装着各种不同的油膏；椽子上则挂满了干制的药根药草和花朵，一串串垂得矮矮的，索拉斯只得弯腰弓背才不撞到它们。家具倒是做工良好，坚实耐用。

“你们结婚多久了？”亚维丹在一片烟云弥漫中问道。

“啊，”索拉斯停顿了一下，开始细想。他正躺成一个难受的角度，试着把门重新安进朽坏的门框里。这可是桩恼人活。“从王道月的满月开始就是了。”

“ _大地之子月_ 。”亚维丹严肃地纠正。

“ _大地之子月_ 。”他只得应和。尤瑟长在一座农场，被人类养大。尤瑟无论对精灵的传统还是语言都该一无所知。亚维丹兴致勃勃地指教着他。“从 _大地之子月_ 的满月开始。”

“两个月啦，”亚维丹喃喃道。现在已经是初降月—— _新雪初落月_ ，冬日的寒风已经开始悄无声息地入侵侨民区。柴火供不应求，而保暖的衣物更是如此。“在这之前你们恋爱了多久呢？”

索拉斯把快上脸的热潮也一并咽进了肚子里。尤瑟应该不大关心自己的隐私。尤瑟对自己的野精灵妻子感到自豪无比。“我们相识就在春分前不久，”他按照自己听过的那个故事说开。“她部族扎营的地方离我们村子近。她是过来交易补给的。”

亚维丹没有说什么，一直咕嘟咕嘟抽着他的旱烟。索拉斯展出一个笑容。“那时候我们常在湖边见面，假装在钓鱼，实际上是一起看日出。”他把头靠在墙上，把这段虚假的回忆想望得如此明锐生动，简直能从舌尖上尝到甜意。“那时丁香正在开花，她让我把花儿编进她的头发。”

在奥莱时，曾有一个求婚者送她一小瓶晶莹剔透的丁香花香水。她拒绝了求婚，却为收到这份礼物而开心。她有好几个月闻起来都像丁香花。现在这已经是他最喜欢的花了。

“你的妻子是个可爱的人儿啊，”亚维丹说起话时声音低沉嘶哑，像是有东西在喉咙里刮擦。“她心里有团火。只要她人在你身边，你就不会冷。”

“不会，”他说，想起了那些像凝望一堵墙篱一般凝望她起伏背脊的无眠之夜。“不会的。”

“还是个勇敢的人儿，肯为你离开自己的亲人。还是说你把她肚子给搞大了？”

锤子砸到了他的大拇指。“不是，我——没有。”

亚维丹哼了一声。“那就继续加把劲。这里得多来几个小不点。”

“你有孩子吗？”他问道，试着让语气听着不那么绝望。

亚维丹抽了口烟，“三个，”他说，“得要至少三个。越多越好。精灵人数不够多。一个算在我份上，一个算摩茜的，还有一个算在死在那场远征里的灵魂份上。”

“可是那场‘崇高远征’？”他恍然大悟。“你希望当自己去世时精灵人数比以前要多，而不是死一个就少一个。”

“你明白了。”亚维丹点点头。“学得挺快的嘛，虽然是个在人堆里长大的‘招风耳’。”

要早知道他会注意到这点就好了。“我会把这句当成好话来听的。”

“你是该这么想。”亚维丹咧起一边嘴角笑了。

“你家孩子们现在都在哪里？”索拉斯问道；他一面在跟那扇门搏斗，想把它安好。

“跟孩子们他妈一起。”亚维丹没有笑。“都在等着我哪。”

“都在等——啊。”索拉斯合上了眼睛。“我很抱歉。”

年老的精灵耸了耸肩膀，他整副皮包骨头的身子也跟着往上一提。“这意味着你的担子更重了。你和你家的埃丝特，现在要生四个娃娃；一个算给你，一个算给她，一个算给一位死在远征时的精灵，还有一个算是给老亚维丹的。”

索拉斯笑了，但笑得有些生硬。“这就是你的打算？”

“我现在也只能这么想了。”亚维丹抬着旱烟管，双眼在昏暗的光线里绿莹莹的。“试试吧。”

“好，”索拉斯撒谎道。他把自己的心思抽回到那扇老旧的朽门扇上，强迫它卡进那个位置。他在创造立新上从来就不太擅长；但他会的，他会的，他一定会的。

 

※

 

“这周你不能再躲了，”她在警告他，声音闷闷地捂在正在换上的连衣裙里。他垂头盯着自己的手看，没有转过身去。“每个人都一直在纳闷你跑到哪去了。”

“这是个上好的机会——”

“我知道你这段时间‘生病’，”她说道，“生病”是个代号，意思是 **在别人都有正事可干的时候趁机东窥西探** ，“但大家会注意到你不在那儿的。”

他摇起了头，从每一个细胞里开始不舒服起来。“我不想——”

“求你啦。”

他转身。是条新裙子——烟粉色的布料是邻居送的，她在侨民区广场上一边跟朋友们在深秋清冷的阳光里笑闹，一边就自己缝了这件衣裳。裙子很衬她，上半截裹着腰身，接着洒出一大幅散开的裙角。领口压得恰好只隐约泄出胸前一丝柔腻，而他克制住了自己想勾勒出那里朦胧曲线轮廓的冲动。

“尤瑟？”

“在呢，”他答道。他只想走近她，把她拥进怀里，再将双唇吻进她的头发，感受衣裙接缝究竟是如何紧贴着她的肌肤。

“谢谢你。”她轻轻地说，眼里盛满了忧伤的笑容。现在又是谁在笑呢，他在想，他不由得在想。是埃丝特？是审判官？还是他心爱的人呢？

说真的，这三人能有多少区别？他想问。

“给，”她说，一边把一包用薄麻布袋装着的东西递给他，上面绣满了精灵文字。刺绣的纹样粗实而古朴，盘曲宛转，将atisha这个词缠织进一棵开花大树的枝杈。Atisha，安宁。

“很漂亮，”他承认道，欣赏着这份手艺。

“这些都是长老送来的礼物。”她说。

“这些？”

“把它拆开。”

他依言而行，注意不去弄坏上面的刺绣。袋子里装着一条修长美丽的亚麻织物，在边沿绣着纷繁的花树。它的每一角都垂着长长的流苏边，上面打着盘结。一条小些的长布料飘飞而下——在它落到踩实的泥土地板上之前，他及时截住了。

“是祈祷披肩，”她解释道，从他手中取过那条小的。“这条是我的。”她的那条更窄些，比起披肩来更像是条围巾，她便围在了肩上。披肩的末端依然坠着流苏，而那片长在披肩末端的刺绣森林便一直延伸了下去。

他试着依葫芦画瓢，将这一垂布料绕颈而挂，她却笑了。“不对，比这稍微复杂一点儿。像这样。”她指导着，将披肩毫不费力地扫了一圈，让它绕在肩上。他又照着试了一遍，却缠了个结。“这样就好。”她微笑着帮他解开围好，直到披肩不偏不倚地搭上他的肩膀。

“为什么我们要戴着这玩意？”他问，被这场手忙脚乱的插曲闹得有些气恼。

“你得看看情况，”她答道，嘴上挂着一抹笑。“过会儿我就告诉你。带苹果了吗？”

他带了一整篮子，都是从城墙外面的世界“解救”回来的。她开心地点着头。“那么我们就走吧。”

索拉斯不会感到紧张，不会因为庆祝一周之末这种小事感到紧张。不过是在安息之日举行的一场意在欢迎的社区聚会而已。索拉斯不会感到紧张；但是尤瑟，尤瑟可是被人类养大的，尤瑟对这些传统知之甚少。尤瑟在他们离开自己的小房间时向她伸出手去，为能与妻子牢牢相牵感到心安。他漫不经心地描摹着她指上婚戒的轮廓线；于是她抬脸对他一展笑颜，温柔地吻上他的肩。

“没事的，”她说。然后，顽皮却也更小声地说，“没人会围着你拳打脚踢的。”

这个，当然和她在审判官之路上的最初几天形成了对比；那时候人群围在她的门前，她只得夺窗而出，不清楚这些人到这里来究竟是想向她跪倒下拜还是准备把她处以私刑；而他的情况比当时要靠谱太多太多了。

感觉不自在的原因是，他得贴近，他得躬亲。假如他只是个旁观者，冷眼远观这场庆祝，或是从灵界里的一段记忆里察访——那就很理想了。而要是让自己拖着一条祈祷披肩走进侨民区广场，对着这些应该是他朋友和邻居的人们点头问好——

他从来都不怎么习惯归属，不习惯成为集体的一份子，而不是隔远旁观。隔远旁观更容易。但像这样走着，穿着尤瑟的袍，披着尤瑟的巾，顶着尤瑟的名，牵着尤瑟的妻——

这一切都离紧张太近，但他早已过了紧张的年龄。他曾直面贵胄王公乃至所谓神明，而这不过是一群普通人，还是他自己的子民，他不应该害怕担惊。

绝对不会。

“埃丝特！埃丝特！”有人踮着脚尖蹦着，隔了挤满人的侨民区广场向这边挥着手。“埃丝特，快过来呀！”

“娜奥米！”她高兴地喊道，像浮标拽住鱼儿一般把他拖过人群。全侨民区的人都在这里了。当他们来到长老女儿的面前时，两个女人紧紧地抱在一起。

“尤瑟，”娜奥米开心地说道，也拥抱了他。“你来了——呀，看看你们俩，你们俩看着多精神啊。”

“感谢你送来的礼物，”他轻轻提起披肩说道，“它很美。”

“这是我叔叔的，”娜奥米一边说着，一边抚平披肩翘起来的边缘，“还有我婶婶的。要是他们能看到你们戴着他们披肩的样子这么出挑，一定很高兴。”

他低了低头，“我们很荣幸。”他没有去问她叔叔和婶婶身上究竟发生了什么。

“给，”埃丝特说道，把那篮子苹果递了过去。“等会儿要用的。”

“噢！”娜奥米欣喜地吸了口气。“这些苹果看着真漂亮！你们是在哪——算了，我不想知道，我们把它们放那边去吧。”

“那边”是一列长桌，被满篮满碟满盘子的食物压得咯吱作响。他们把自己的篮子也加入了这场筵席。埃丝特盯着一个馅饼，看得一脸憧憬。

但接着就响起了一个乐声，一曲乐音如柔软的丝带从众人言语里飘扬而起。那是一首歌除去歌词后的片段，唱的是一串不成语句的音节。Dai dai dai dai，diddi dai dai dai。Dai dai dai dai，diddi dai dai dai。

那是一曲温柔的歌谣，起伏的旋律从人群中拂过，应和渐渐增多。她在他身边柔声低唱，声音里却带了不寻常的疑惑。乐曲一遍一遍地迂回萦绕，在侨民区大树的枝桠间缠卷环合；大树的叶子在入夜前最后的余光里舞蹈，镀上了一层金色。

在广场的中央，有个声音唱起了一支新的歌。它抑扬顿挫，是篇礼赞，是首依律而诵的祷歌；吟唱的是个女声，声音苍老、清晰而洪亮。她诵唱着，唱着一个比索拉斯自己还要古老的故事：哀哀吾民，疲惫已极；且倦且惧，无家可栖。当此艰难，民获赠礼；礼为一日，此日得息。自昏至夜，每周之毕；此日属民，一日安息。这一日我们停止工作，这一日我们会宴放歌；我们尽情欢笑，表达爱意；我们饮食睡眠，舞蹈嬉戏。这一日是一份赠礼，而它属于我们人民。

然后，这首祷歌毫无停顿地衔接到了另一个声音上，一个年轻的男性高音。

索拉斯浑身一僵。他只觉骨头发冷，冻如冰晶脆似玻璃，不仅一触即碎而且已经开始破裂——因为这，这根本不可能。

这根本就不可能啊。

歌者在唱祝福和谢辞。祝福你，你将这一天恩赐。祝福你，你使藤上结满葡萄，从泥土里长出果子。祝福你，你让我们拥有彼此。

他视而未见，听而未闻。他的整个世界只剩这一缕高音袅袅，而每个音符都比时间本身更见珍贵。祝福，祝-福，两个音节乘着两个音符系扣交融，而这根本就不可能。

她触上他的脸，把他拉回自己的神志里。他正在哭泣。

“ _吾爱_ ，”她的声音远在千年之外。“ _吾爱_ ，尤瑟？”他能做的只有伸出一只颤抖的手把她拉进怀里紧紧箍住，好让自己不会飞走。他把自己揉进她的身体，把两人裹在自己围着的大披肩里。

她抱着他，抱得好紧。“你在抖，”她贴近他外褂的织料带着惊异低声提醒，“ **索拉斯** ？”

把脸埋进她发际的不是尤瑟，在她的气味里安定下来的不是尤瑟，她的躯体带着温度贴在他的胸前，真真切切。但他已经当尤瑟当得太久了，真相悄然溜了出来——尤瑟根本没有什么需要掩藏的东西。

“ **我听过** ，”他一字一句地说，“ **我记得这支歌** 。”

她扬起脸来，他能感觉到她的眼睫擦过自己的皮肤。“ **祝词吗** ？”

“ **曲子** 。”

她的手包住他的手。他把交握的双手贴在自己胸口。她开始随歌者一起哼唱，乐声泱泱，在他们小小的宇宙里回转流淌。他只能聆听。

他听过。他还记得。

它——这首乐曲。这个旋律。它曾经家喻户晓地流行着，人们为它填过各不相同的许多套歌词。他的姐妹也曾唱过，声音响亮却跑了调，边唱边在夏日的艳阳里走过用水晶铺地的街衢巷陌。而他的母亲——

他的母亲。

而现在，现在他脚下踩的是泥土，是侨民区广场上被踏平压实的泥土。现在他身上穿的是粗织的麻布，不甚平整的接缝硌着他的皮肤。他的祷巾有着布料和陈年积灰的气味，但它围裹着他们，紧紧地拥着她；而她，她，她就在这里，像锚印一般将他牢牢固定在现实当中，当他身不由己地被卷向过往。

这本就不可能，那个旋律竟会在这里飘荡。在这里，飘过尘泥与贫穷，肮脏和绝望。这些人都是他的人民，但也都不是——不过是影子，是碎片，是他们本身的残存。他们是个梦、是个错误，都是假的，这一切都是假的，她也是假的，但他们却仍然唱着歌——

她唱着母亲曾经唱过的那支歌，时间因此向里对折。数千年的久远时光坍塌进此时此刻，直到他再度成为从来就是的那个平凡男子，聆听着，双臂间安然抱着他心爱的人。孰真孰假已经不再重要；他现下所知的一切，就是他还活着，还听着这支歌。

 

※

 

“就告诉你一声，娜奥米认为我怀孕了。”她走进他们的小屋，叹了口气向他宣布。

他眨了眨眼，从一本老旧的药方大全里抬起头来，试图忽略因她这句话而瞬间上涌的肾上腺素。“哦？”他温和地应道。

“是啊。”她解开她的背包，抖出那张包过面包奶酪皱苹果的布来，都是她拿来当午餐的。而她把那些全都吃完了。“一般人都会有好一阵子觉得浑身不自在吧。”

“就因为娜奥米认为你怀了孩子。”怀了 **他的** 孩子。

她漫不经心地摆了摆手。“自从我们到这里之后我的月经就没来过。”

他僵住，只觉一缕冰寒沿着他的背脊骨从上到下凉了个遍。她，她没有，她自从一个多月前到这里开始就没有来过月经。这段时间他们都一同起居，他应该知道这事的，但她没来过月经。这难道意味着——

她是不是——

她会不会——

但是不对，他们没有——如果她真的是，那也不会是 **他的** 。那么会是谁？在天擎堡的时候，她是不是——他应该要知道的，她有没有——当然他是不会怪她的，在别人的怀里寻求过慰藉？库伦？黑墙？那头牛？铁牛？他们有没有，他会不会，她会不会——说真的，一个半精灵，半库纳利血统的——？

他一颗心跌到了肚底，而且还在继续下沉。如果她和那个铁牛——但铁牛和多瑞安呢？难道，他们所有人一起？但如果——半库纳利孩子会是个 **巨胎** ，而她，她这么娇小，它会——她活得下来吗？她度得过这一劫吗？那会是，不，生孩子实在太危险了她撑不过去的，她会死去而他却无力救她，她也无力自救，她会被自己的身体背叛，这最后一战她绝无赢面而她的血，她的血沾了他满手，因为他救不了她而且还——

“ **索拉斯** ！”她对着他耳朵生气地叫道。他重重地坠回现实，突然回了神。

“我——哎。这个，你能否再说一遍？”

“我的经期从圣法和会开始就一直不规律，”她温和地答道，眼里有着笑意。“这是压力下的正常反应，当一个女人身心紧张时就会这样。卡桑德拉也是这样，薇薇恩在过度施法后也会这样。这非常正常。我没怀孕。”

“啊。”他清了清嗓子。“我知道了。”

“而且，我相当清楚在这之前你得先跟别人做过才行啊。”她在那张小床边上挨着他坐下，伸直双腿，揉了揉自己的脚掌和膝盖，它们因为跪着擦地板而磨得发红。他最想的莫过于用自己的双手帮她按摩脚踝，让它们不再酸痛。假如现在有人看着他们，听着他们，他一定敢付诸行动——在尤瑟和埃丝特的伪装之下，他敢做的事情有很多；然而在这里，尽管他们独处私语，尽管他们挨得很近，他却不敢触碰、不敢去看，甚至不敢呼吸。

她没有在其他任何人身上寻求过慰藉。没有跟库伦或黑墙或铁牛或是他那吓糊涂的脑子能想得出来的任何人在一起。她没有，也不会——

“你在读什么啊？”她柔声问道，又一次让他出了神。

他又清了清嗓子。“是亚维丹给的一本土方大全。”

她用磨得发红的脚轻轻踢了下他的腿。“别说土方大全。”

他忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“是亚维丹给的一本药方大全。”

“有能治肌肉酸痛的吗？”她靠上那面墙，而不是靠上他。

“说不定有。”他不能去想象给她的皮肤擦上药膏是怎样的一种触感，她紧绷的肌肉在他手中松解下来的触感。他不能去想象他们灯笼的微光滑下她脚踝与足弓的曲线时，抹上的油膏会如何让她闪耀着圣洁的莹润光泽。他不能去想。他配不上她。但这不能阻止他说出这句话，“我会试一试帮你找这种方子的。”

她愉快地哼着，偏了偏身体的重心，这样她就能靠上——只是稍微一点点，靠在他身上了。

 

※

 

“尤瑟！”塔维在他身旁一坐，身下的长凳就是一抖。塔维壮得像座山。“帮我确认点事情好吗？”

“我怎么才能帮上你？”他放下自己的笔记，那都是用来假装工作而非看埃丝特给侨民区里每个孩子都来一趟“背猪猪”的。

“亚哈伦又在扯淡编故事了。他说参加野精灵婚礼时所有人都是不穿衣服的。这到底是真的，还是那兔崽子又在忽悠我了？”

“我不知道，”他回答，“但从历史记载来看，亚哈伦的说法没有可靠来源。你当然可以去问埃丝特。”埃丝特现在正在把一个年幼的孩子往天上抛得高高，让那小家伙格格地笑。笑声异乎寻常地让人陶醉。

塔维盯着他。“你没有参加过野精灵婚礼？跟你的野精灵妻子一起？”

“啊。”他在长凳上挪了挪，装出一脸尴尬。“没有。她的部族不赞成她的选择。我又不是个野精灵，你也看到了。”

对方鄙视地哼了一声。“我就猜会这样。”

“是的。之后没过多久我们就一起离开了。”

“这还差不多。那你们是在哪结的婚呢？”

尤瑟可不是个闷葫芦。“我们相互交换了戒指，也相互起了誓。对我们来说这已经足够。”这段虚假的记忆如此逼真，有月光洒在湖面上，野花簪进她的头发。当他为她戴上戒指时彼此说出的话。

但塔维眨了眨眼，满眼惊讶。“没有长老主持？也没有婚书？没有家属作证，更没有庆祝？”

他摇头。“对我们来说这已经足够了。”

塔维从眼角对尤瑟瞥了一眼，但什么都没说。他只无动于衷地耸了耸肩。

以后回想起来时，这时候索拉斯应该多个心眼。但越过侨民区的绿树，现在他的野精灵妻子怀里正抱着一个哭闹不止的小宝贝。她抱着孩子轻轻上下颠着，那孩子呜咽一声趴进她的肩膀，一只小手揪住埃丝特的外衣，慢慢地就睡着了。

这时候索拉斯是应该多个心眼的，但他就是移不开眼睛。

几天后，他没多个心眼的后果就找上门来了，就在这个安息之日的结尾时分。在有人夺门而入的那一刻，他还在亚维丹的小店里跟那个炼金师讨论用来治疗肌肉酸痛的药膏。

亚维丹紧张了一下，眼睛瞄向那扇门板。这可有点意思了。但当门砰的一声被撞开后现身的却是娜奥米，她咧着嘴笑得像只偷偷把奶油叼跑的猫咪。“尤瑟，你要迟到了！快来！”

他隔着他那一小杯桃味蒸馏酒的顶端盯着她看。尤瑟可不会扬起一边的眉毛。他歪了歪头，双眼一睁。“娜奥米？迟到什么了？”

“ _辞休礼_ 啊，”她不耐烦地说道。这没有一点意义。 _辞休礼_ 是在安息之日结束时分的燃烛祈祷，这种事情根本就不需他费心劳神，即便埃丝特对这种仪式着迷得很。“亚维丹，你向我保证过要把他带来的。”

亚维丹眨了眨眼。“我说过吗？”

“你说过的，”娜奥米抢道，但她说着就笑了起来。“快点过来吧，你们俩。我们都在等着呢。”

“我不明白为何太阳下山时需要我们在场，”索拉斯冷淡地评论道。他一直在等安息日结束，好制作他的药膏。“以前没有我们的时候，它也同样能下得去。”

“得了，得了，别像个不开窍的榆木疙瘩。”亚维丹说道。他用自己的拐杖敲了敲索拉斯的腿胫。“就别让女士等下去了。”

索拉斯在依言而行之前狠狠地盯了这个比自己年龄小的男人一眼，这意料之外的背叛让他有点伤心。有些他没意识到的事情正在发生，这让他有些恼火。他对意外之事从来就没什么好感。但他现在无计可施，只得走向侨民区的绿地；而在那里，全侨民区人口的大多数都已聚在了树下。一双双热心的手把他引到了树干边上，那个埃丝特等他的地方。

“你来了！”她张开双臂抱住了他。他们紧贴的身躯制造出了点私人空间，于是她趁机悄悄问道，“你知道现在正在干什么吗？”

他微乎其微地摇了摇头，尽量不去细想她身体紧贴着自己的触感。“毫无头绪。”

她哼了一声，声音如此贴近他的耳畔，几乎让他有些发窘。“说不定是个邪教集会，”她小声嘀咕，“说不定现在我们随时都会被献祭给考瑞菲亚斯呢。”

“绝对的。”他贴着她的脸颊呢喃，拂过他双唇的肌肤如绸缎一般细滑柔软。他向后重重踏下一脚，不情不愿地拉开距离。真是愚蠢。

娜奥米笑嘻嘻地站在他们身旁，愉悦的心情毫不遮掩地挂在脸上。“给，你们拿着这个。”她将一组蜡烛塞到他们手里，烛身是编成辫状的蜡制锥体，修长而优美。但这些蜡烛不是传统的蓝白条纹配色，而是纯白的，看不见一丝蓝色；而且它们都是从未点燃过的新烛，不是前几个星期烧剩的玩意儿。

他瞥向这会儿相当洋洋自得的娜奥米，然后把一根蜡烛递给埃丝特。仪式已经开始——长老点亮一根蜡烛，随即将火苗遍传众人，直到整个广场都闪动着暖黄的烛光。

这不属于他们失传的记忆。但它依然美丽。

 _辞休礼_ 的仪式过程并不长。祷歌的旋律低沉舒缓，充满希望。长老并非一人独唱——全侨民区都相属而和。自树下望去，他被包围在光明里，人群里，还有歌里。当旋律渐逝，他的心隐隐作痛，然后惊讶地发现自己是在为曲终而惋惜。但没有人吹灭他们的蜡烛；许多人的脸上依然留着笑容。

长老站在树根边的一个板条箱顶上发话了。“安息之日结束了，但在各自回归生活之前，我们还有事情要庆祝。你们都认识尤瑟和埃丝特了吧。”他将被烛光照亮的面孔转向他们，而他忍不住想要躲闪。“他们被自己原来的社群赶了出来，于是来到了我们这里。成了我们的一份子。他们既是在我们这儿，我们就是更好的。”

娜奥米高兴地点头，几乎要蹦起来。埃丝特脸红了，晕潮像暗色的玫瑰，从她的腮畔一直开到耳朵尖儿。这一幕赏心悦目。

“但是！”长老接着说道。“他们干了一件非常不地道的事情。他们在过来的路上自己就成了亲。他们没有花束，没有 _婚约_ ，没有唱歌跳舞更没有喝喜酒。我的朋友们，你们觉得这行不行啊？”

“不行！”人们笑了起来。

“那么就今晚，我们要让他们重新再成一次亲！”

他瞬间被恐惧充满。沉重的谎言在他扭曲的胃里变质腐烂。这是一场羞辱，一场嘲讽，他愚弄了这些向他张开双臂打开心扉的人们。他愚弄了别人而如今他自己也成了愚人，愚人之王，因着他们的好心和自己身上重逾山岳的责任而落到这般田地。他已经逼着自己去忍受一切，但他要怎样、要怎样才能忍受这个夜晚？

他怎么能假装和自己真心深爱的女人结婚？！

他们匆匆把他赶离大树，都是有力的双手和笑嘻嘻的脸，有塔维有亚维丹还有他这几个星期里帮助过的老人。他们把他拉到一边，开始扒他的衣服，扯他的裹腿，在他反应过来要抗议之前就把他脱了个干净。然后塔维拿什么东西往他头上一套，是一领细软的羊毛织物，他手忙脚乱地把它穿好。

他在找到话说出口之前，就已经为之惊愕。这领短袍是由白色羊毛和金色刺绣构成的一身杰作。领上翩飞的白鸽象征百年好合白首不移，腕间缠绕的鲜果与袍边戏舞的游鱼象征儿女满堂繁荣生计。这是一种瑰艳的美丽，是花上几百个钟头映着阳光藉着炉火对纹样设计精挑细选出的成品。而现在，它被列烛环照闪耀华彩，映射着围拢在他身边的族民的荣光。

他周身闪着光彩，像从未有过一样；仅仅是这个想法就足以从他的肺里偷走呼吸。

然后亚维丹就过来了，拄着拐杖慢慢地走了过来。他止步停稳，把他的拐杖递给塔维，从腰里的口袋中抽出一条长长的织物。它在烛光里熠熠生辉，金黄灿烂如同太阳；然后他用自己苍老酸痛的双手，把它垂挂在索拉斯的脖子上。

“好了，”他说道。点点星光落在他的眼角。“你看起来挺好。”

“亚维丹——”

老人触向那圈环绕索拉斯脖颈的金色织料，抻直上面的一条皱褶。“自打我把我的摩茜娶过门以后，太长时间再没人穿过这套衣服。穿的时候当心点，听清楚了吗？别把喜酒洒了，丢我的老脸。”亚维丹语气急促、刻意显得就事论事，完全不顾自己脸上的沟壑间已有热泪流淌。

“万万不敢。”索拉斯温和地说道。

“好，”亚维丹吸了吸鼻子。“现在拿条裤子穿吧。”

裹腿是柔和的金棕色。他坐起身，要把配套的系带绕在脚踝和足弓上，但塔维咧嘴一笑，拍开了他的手。“我来搞定这玩意，你坐好背你的誓词。亚维和我，我们俩都会撑你一把的，还可以吧？”

“我——”他的喉头一时间有些发紧。塔维仰头看向他，宽脸盘上纠满了担忧。这一刻逐渐变得漫长，亚维丹不由移开视线。

“我很荣幸。”

这句话里没有丝毫谎言。他此生经历场面无数——不当得的声望，不应获的赞美，遑论神殿拔地而起、以他的荣光为名。他此生见过自己的造像无数——水晶琢就，香木雕刻，熔金而铸，杂宝而合。也曾有人为他颂扬传说、谱写赞歌，创作艺术品，虔诚地走上朝圣旅程。但这一切与现下站在他身边的两个男人相比都显得苍白；他们站在这里，站在他身边，站在他家人的位置上。

尽他所知也再没有更伟大的荣耀了——除非，或许，她给他的亲吻能算得上。还有他逐渐开始称之为朋友的人们的朋友之情与同伴之义。他以一介叛教法师之身积累的这些财富，让自己身居伪神之尊时拥有的一切浮华彻底失色。

何以为报呢？他用以报答他们的却只有一片虚假，冷酷的未来和更冰冷的谎言。 _死亡之路_ 召唤着他。他没有花冠来为自己的新娘加冕——在他的手里，它焦枯发黑，化为灰烬与荆棘。如果这个世界公正，他应当被绳缚链捆、褴褛缠身，他的婚杯当满溢毒鸩。

现在，面对人群时，他这么想：假如真作此安排，他当欣然仰尽鸩酒，总比苦苦捱过此刻要好。这是对他最隐秘幻梦的一场无情嘲讽，他不觉得自己真能受得了。

一个人所能忍受的，也就只有这么多了。

他站在长老身旁，站在侨民区的巨树下。亚维丹和塔维在他背后。他的心脏怦怦狂跳。肺叶猛烈起伏。一切都发生得太快了。太震耳了。人喧马嘶。欢闹笑语。人群，挤得越发靠近。他的心脏仍在怦怦狂跳。肺叶仍在猛烈起伏。胃被恐惧挤拧得想吐。有人架起了一把提琴。他却什么都听不见。人群逐渐散开，分出一条通道，然后——

然后

噢。

她在笑啊。

她一袭白裙，她丁香簪鬓。

她笑眼盈盈。

她粲然展颜，笑成开怀不禁。

泪滴从她的脸上滑落，如同烛光下珠宝辉光莹莹。

她一边欢笑一边哭泣，她的眼中只有他一人。

然后她用口型说出了一个词语：

**Vhenan.**

Vhenan，心许之人，我爱你，我心许之人。 **Ar lath, ma vhenan.** 你在何方，我的心就在何处。你在何方，我的归处就在何地。归处。是她。她是他的归处，他的心；群山中那座寒冷城堡因她而闪耀光明，只为她已经让它成为了他的归处，而他们得以聚在一起：审判团，他的家人，而她——

她就是他的归处，他一心所爱，他的家人。

埃丝特从未把尤瑟称作她 _心爱的人_ 。

他注视着她向自己走来。她赤裸着双脚；发间编着鲜花。在烛光里，她光彩动人。

这不是谎话。

这是真非假。

这就是家。

当她牵上他的手时，她在笑，也在哭泣。她捧住他的面颊；他亲吻她的手心。

她低声问， **索拉斯** ？

我在，他将低语覆上她的肌肤。我在呢， ** _我的爱人_** 。

她笑了，不胜欣喜，而她在哭泣。他为她擦去脸上的泪水。他也在哭泣。

她捉住他的手，把自己在很久以前给他的那枚戒指取了下来。少了那枚戒指后，他感觉自己的手不对劲。于是他把另一枚戒指从她的手指上脱下，紧紧地握在自己的掌心里。

长老在讲话。“现在，你们聚在这里，为的是正式庆祝你们的爱情修成正果。你们走到这里的路途既修且远——”

他差点就要为这句话的荒诞而笑出声来，却还是转成一声咳嗽忍了过去。

“——而且在这个夜晚、这些人和这个地方之后，还会延伸得更久更长。你们在遇见彼此的第一天首次踏足这条道路——”

她灿烂地笑着，而他忆起了许多许多——绝望、惊惧，大雪与风暴，还有她的身影，在裂隙之下孑然挺立。

“——而你们决定一路相伴继续走下去。”

他还记得。他在她昏睡时坐在她的身边，研究那个锚印，心知她很可能永远不复醒转。但是她做到了，她醒了。她是个奇迹。她是个谜。他记得她在梦里亲吻自己的模样，以及他脚下的世界在彼时究竟如何天翻地覆。

“这条道路并不平坦。这段路程也并非短暂。这条路上有许多看似不可能之处；但你们仍然走到了这里。两人一起。”

在一起。不是孤身一人。他在微笑。

“就在这里，就在今晚，你们要亲自确认和再次亲自确认，你们的爱。今晚和明天和以后你们的全部生命。再说一遍你们的誓词，然后转身告诉我们——

这是我的丈夫。这是我的妻子。”

他并没有放开她的手，因而能觉出她没有颤抖。她自信而明媚地微笑着。长老将婚杯斟满，唱了祝谣，将杯子递给他。他将婚杯举到她的唇边，于是她将其饮下，眼中神采奕奕。然后她接过酒杯，为他举好。他一滴酒都没洒出来。

他不太清楚自己是不是还在呼吸。接着她开始讲话。于是呼吸变得不再重要了。

“我到你身边时别无他物，”她说着。“只有我手上的气力；只有我嗓中的声音；只有我脚下跋涉过的千里万里。事实上，我什么都给不了你——我没有土地、没有家产、没有亲人。只有我的一颗真心。但对你而言，这已经足够。”

“我经历一切时你都陪在我身边，而当我越发了解你——”她忽然哽咽。她用力眨了眨眼，转眼看向一边，而后转了回来。她看向他，似能把他看穿看透。他在自己的灵魂深处听到她话中的每一个词语。

“我了解你，”她说道。“你处事周到体贴，为人深思熟虑。你还有宽和善良的心地，虽然你尽量不表现出来。当你有所不了解的时候，你就会提问——即便你有时烦得像头犟驴，你也总是会去问。而且你一直都在这里，无论我什么时候绊脚了或者害怕了，你总是陪在我身边。当你不信任任何人的时候，你却信任我，而且……”

“而且我爱你。”她眨眼，泪珠滚下她的脸颊。“我爱你，”她说道，声线在颤抖。“我爱你，我也信赖你。我会保护你，而且我永远不会放弃你。不管以后会发生什么， _吾爱_ 。我永远都不会放弃你。”她的语声钢铁般坚定，被他握着的手有力而坚强。她是认真的。

她对这一切都是认真的。

不知怎么的，或多或少地，她对这一切都是认真的；而这个事实像有形的拳头一般狠狠击中了他。他的全部为人，他所做过的全部事情，他是怎么爱上却又离开她还引导利用她的——即便如此，而她，她却是认真的。她对他还没有放弃。

“我配不上你，”他带着惊异喃喃道。有人踢了踢他的腿肚子，于是他就加大声音说出来，对着全世界宣布。“我配不上你！”他说道。“我到你身边时别无他物。只有我手上的气力，但我并不强大。只有我心头的意志，但我却太软弱。只有我微不足道的那点智慧，但我并不明智。我到你身边时别无他物——”

他的喉头发紧。他几乎说不下去了。

“你是我心爱的人。我曾经是孤单一人。你改变了，一切。”于是他咽了下嗓子，然后不假思索地把话说出口。说出口时，也感到平静安宁终于融进他的灵魂。“我爱你。我会信赖你。我会留下来。”

“一直吗？”

他看向她，感到自己破颜微笑，如同新晨破晓。“你是我的妻子了。”

她触上他的脸，笑了起来，他这才意识到自己一直在流泪。“你是我的丈夫。”

长老也在流泪。“交换戒指吧？”

他执起她的手，将那枚素面戒指滑入它本就该在的那个地方。他告诉她，用的是他自己的语言：“ _我属于我所爱之人，而我所爱之人也属于我_ 。”

“我属于我所爱之人，”她用通用语说道。他的戒指被她的双手焐得温热。它滑入他的指间，相合如同钥匙插进锁芯。“而我所爱之人也属于我。”

“我宣布，就照你们已经是、以后也一直会是的这个样子，”长老喊道。围着他们的人群都在欢呼、哭泣和庆祝。“你们现在成了夫妻。你们可以接吻了——”

他这么做了；她也这么做了。他们毫不优雅地在中间撞了上去。她笑着将一只手拢在他的脑后，接着他们又试了一次。

是一个完美的吻。

他对那场狂欢已经记不得许多了。他清楚席上有酒，但他一点都不想喝。席上有菜，但他完全无需给养。他的世界中只有她，神采飞扬、满面笑容的她。他一点都不想放开她的手，就算在他们被抬到两把椅子上意气扬扬地绕广场游行的时候，就算在他们摔碎婚礼酒杯后未婚的小辈们为了交个好运而乱哄哄地抢着碎片的时候，甚至就算在娜奥米像个老妈子一样把她赶出去讲严肃又滑稽的新婚之夜教程的时候，他都不想放开她的手。人群爆发出一阵阵欢笑声，而他只想把她拉回自己的怀里。

他们的新家人还是厚道。虽然跳舞奏乐开怀畅饮的气氛依旧热烈，他们两人还是在午夜前后被送回去享受洞房花烛了。有一帮子亲友团陪着他们回去，在他们家门口唱着权当是小夜曲的歌——听起来倒是不错，但要听明白歌词后就变味了。娜奥米和塔维是唱得最响的。

她恍然大笑，对那帮人笑骂着喊快滚，然后砰地一声关上了门。他们又是一阵喝彩欢呼吵吵嚷嚷，七歪八滚地穿过门廊下到广场上，在那里他们还会多喝几杯、再跳些舞。

世界安静了。

他们的世界又成了两个人。

“看，”她轻轻地说。他转过脸，在她点亮他们家里的唯一一盏灯后，有了发现。那张窄窄的小床不在了。取而代之的是一张大床，铺着新鲜的灯芯草垫和干净的被单；床头板上雕着简陋的花朵图案。“我们的婚床。”

“是的。”他在灯光下望着她。“ _吾爱_ ——”

“等等，”她说，“就是，关于今天晚上的事情。你是认真的吗？这是真的吗？”

他没有回答，只是走到他们唯一一张书桌前，那里放着他们墨迹仍新的 _婚书_ ，他们的婚姻契约。他移目向她，看到了她脸上的忧虑；于是他将她拉近自己，用手指着他签下自己名字的地方。

尤瑟是不会写精灵文的，哪怕是他自己的名字。于是，他签下的字潦草难辨这回事就显得合情合理了。第一个字母可能是Y，是个非常写意的Y；但更有可能的是，这个字母其实是S。

她呜咽一声，将脸埋进他的婚礼外套里。他一边端详那张文书，脸上也慢慢浮现出微笑。她已经在上面签了自己的名字，“E. Lavellan”。

“ _吾爱_ ，”他低语道。“对不起。”

“因为跟我结婚吗？”她埋在他肩头闷闷地说道。

他摇头。“因为我离开了你。我信不过——我信不过我自己。我——还有很多事情我必须告诉你——”

“别在今晚。”

“但是——”

“别在今晚。”她转过头，唇瓣贴在他脖颈柔软的皮肤上呢喃。温软的触感让他的脊骨上似有电流一路滑下。

“ _吾爱_ ——”

“索拉斯，”她轻语，双唇拂过他的耳朵。“今晚可是我们的新婚之夜。”她的双手贴着他的身侧往上缓缓滑移，太慢，太慢了。

“我——”她咬了咬他的耳垂，也就轻轻一小口。“好的，”他说道。他们的新婚之夜。他一把将她抱起，把她甩到那张漂亮的新床上。现在床上的空间很是富余，能容下两个人了。好的。

 

※

 

当亚维丹回到家时，他正坐在屋内的暗处，唯一的光源泛红而扭曲。那光映在墙上的影子似在嘶叫着喷吐毒液。

亚维丹什么都没说，只关了门，落了老木门闩。他在另一张椅子上坐下，掏出了他的烟管。他以长年累月熟能生巧练出的从容做派往烟斗里填上烟丝。他打了一次火。接着又打了一次。

索拉斯非常会等。

亚维丹喷出一口烟云。有甜美的香气。烟丝质量很不错。“这么说来，你们打算离开我们喽？”

“得要一阵子。”他的嘴角扯了一下。“我们离开的时间已经比原计划多了一截。”

“嗯。”对方向后靠在了椅背上。“她需要这么来一次。”

“是的。”

“你也需要。”亚维丹把烟管递给他。索拉斯便尝了一口馥郁浓烈的烟味。

“也许吧。”他承认道。

“哼。”亚维丹被逗乐了。“这儿永远会有一块地方给你们留着。”

“我们会回来的。”索拉斯肯定地说道。

亚维丹扬起了一边的眉毛。“这么肯定啊。天上可是开着个洞呢，你懂的。”

“我相信她。”他将烟管递了回去。“你什么时候知道的？”

亚维丹哼了一声。“你的精灵语说得太好了。太流畅了。而且如果是被人类养大，说通用语的，你的口音就不对了。”

“ **我** 可没有什么口音。”索拉斯烦躁地说道。亚维丹只是摆了摆手，依然乐着。

他们安静地坐着，在亚维丹的红利瑞姆矿发出的光亮里抽着烟。

“还可以的，就一开始；看着那群混蛋付出代价的感觉很不错。”亚维丹的面孔溢满厌恶，溢满阴冷的深仇旧恨。“但这玩意会让娃儿们哭个不停，只要他们一靠近。我就没继续干了。太多怪梦了。”他提起了那几颗不怀好意地躺在地板上的红利瑞姆晶体。“我就从来没想到，这玩意会让你们两个找上我们来。”

“我很高兴，它除了影响你的梦境之外，没有造成什么别的危害。”索拉斯温和地说道。“这是种邪恶的东西。”

“我从不直接碰它。”亚维丹在红幽幽的光里摇了摇头。“把它护在铅箱子里。我老了，但还没糊涂。”

“没有，”索拉斯赞许道。“你不糊涂。”

“你们走的时候会带上它吧。”

“对。”

他并不愿意离开，现在还不想走。但是那些利瑞姆让他的胃拧得难受，于是他们将它装回了那个用铅封边的容器里。于是脑中的絮语声逐渐淡去了。

亚维丹在他肩上重重一拍。“和我坐一会吧。喝几杯。”

“行。”

他们用小玻璃杯啜饮桃子味的蒸馏酒，清甜的酒味在他的舌尖上绽开。这酒品起来像阴干的草药，像面包房的炊烟，还像亚维丹烟丝的馥郁香气。是他妻子的笑声，无拘无束像银铃回响。是塔维在门上的砰砰直撞，好把他从研究中惊醒，去一杯接一杯地灌苦啤酒。是与邻人共坐的秋夜悠长，他捧的杯中热饮温暖他的手指，而友伴温情慢慢温暖他的灵魂。

这酒品起来像他的妻子，笑靥盈盈。品起来像她发间的花。

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝审判官与狼神百年好合。  
> （di’nan'shiral是什么我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听我不听不听我不听我不听………哭出声）
> 
> 梦里不知身是客，一晌贪欢啊。


End file.
